legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Act
Sister Act is the third episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis Andrea tries to make her little sister more like her... only to realise, they may already be alike. Plot (Spoilers) Andrea is trying to encourage her little sister Liz to be like her and become a musical performer, only to be disappointed when she becomes more interested in Olivia's science experiments instead. Olivia has just finished rebuilding the abandoned fire rescue 4x4 into the Mission Vehicle with an electric engine and invites the sisters to go for a test drive. Mia comes into the room and tells them Stephanie needs help with an emergency. During the trip, they pick up Emma. Emma keeps getting hit in the head by model boats hanging in nets from the roof of the rear compartment, so asks Olivia what they are. Olivia answers they are another experiment she was working on, motorised remote control vehicles. Stephanie calls to the girls because the storm has caused some parasailing children to get blown out to sea and she needs their help. Olivia turns on the emergency siren and rushes to bring the team to Stephanie. As the electrical system is untested under full power, it starts coming apart and Olivia has to give up driving to go into the rear compartment and repair the electronics before they completely fail. The girls are terrified when Olivia lets Liz drive the vehicle while she makes the repairs, as Liz is an incredibly reckless (not to mention unlicensed and inexperienced!) driver. But they eventually get to the site of the rescue operation. Stephanie has managed to reach the stranded parasailers, but her speedboat doesn't have enough passenger capacity to carry all of them back to shore and the storm is getting worse. Then Liz has the idea to send the remote boats out to aid Stephanie, as they're large enough to carry one child each. Andrea and Liz take one control each and sends the remote boats out to Stephanie. The episode ends with Andrea accepting it's okay if her little sister isn't like her. Fun Facts * The episode's name is a reference to the 1992 movie of the same name. * When Liz is reenacting the climax of the famous "My Heart Will Go On" scene from Titanic she uses a cardboard cutout of Jeremy Door as the man behind her. * The turquoise cat wig is the same as the one included in the set Andrea's Accessories Store (41344). * Olivia's Remote Control boats can travel at a speed of 4.5 kilometres in stormy seas. In calm seas, they are faster. Errors * When Liz releases the cable for the overhead speaker, it should not have fallen because overhead rail objects are always secured with a backup safety cable to keep them from falling if the primary clamp is released or unfastened. * When the girls are ready to leave the Friendship House to help with Stephanie's emergency, Mia can be seen putting her seat belt on, but in the next shot she stands up behind the front seat anyway when she says "Let's burn rubber!" Quotes Andrea: '''Too bad she doesn't want to be a star. She's got the diva part down. '''Olivia (to Liz): Grab the wheel while I fix this! Andrea: Olivia, she's only ever driven a bike. And that had training wheels. Gallery Soundstage.png|Andrea wishing she had an audience. 01Don'tPullThatLever.png|Liz, don't pull that lever. 02ShePulledIt.png|Of course, she pulled it anyway. 03CrashingSpeaker.png|This is why she should not have done that! 05SistersDancing.png|Andrea trying to teach Liz to dance. 06LittleSisterBigPain.png|Little sister causes big foot pain! ShockedAndreaLizCatWig.png|Liz begging Andrea to take her to see Olivia's science experiments. FH_SpiralStaircase.png|Liz in the Friendship House. CuriousLiz.png|Liz investigating Olivia's chemistry set. 07Let'sBurnRubber.png|Let's burn rubber! MissionVanRS.png|The Mission Vehicle rolling into action! LizAndOlivia.JPG|Liz enjoying the ride. LizDrivingRS.png|Liz at the wheel. ReactionToDrivingRS.png|Andrea, Emma and Mia screaming in terror, because Liz is driving recklessly! MVDiagnosticScreenRS.png|The vehicle's electronics are coming apart Stephanie'sRescuePatrol.png|Stephanie and the remote control rescue boats LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 3 "Sister Act" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)